This invention relates to a vehicle with at least three stable bearing points on the ground. In particular, an intended application of this invention if the design of a vehicle, more preferably light and not cumbersome, for assisting with the displacement of a person with reduced mobility, for example an elderly person.
The invention is as such more particularly applied to a vehicle with at least three stable bearing points on the ground, of which at least one at the front and at least one at the rear of the vehicle, comprising an arm fixed to the front of the vehicle, at a free first end of which arm are mounted steering means, and a seat situated at the rear of the vehicle.
Such a vehicle is known under different versions. It can in particular be motorised, driven by the muscular strength of the person who uses it or both motorised and drivable by muscular strength. It comprises in general three wheels, one at the front and the two others at the rear or two at the front and the last one at the rear. As is well known, three bearing points using these wheels are required in order to provide stability for the vehicle. When it is used in a situation of displacement, a person sits on the seat and guides the displacement of the vehicle using the steering means.
It is effectively possible to design such light and relatively non-cumbersome vehicles. The one described in patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,860 can as such be mentioned. But in fact this type of vehicle is not very adapted for the common displacements of a person who experiences difficulties in moving about, such as an elderly person or person with reduced mobility. In particular, it only allows for outdoor displacements and must be parked if the person wishes to enter a shop or other building because even so it is too cumbersome. Yet a person with reduced mobility experiences difficulties in moving about and in finding their balance, not only for their outdoor displacements, but also inside buildings, for example in shops in order to make purchases.
It can therefore be desired to provide a vehicle with at least three stable bearing points on the ground which makes it possible to overcome at least one portion of the aforementioned problems and restrictions, in particular the difficulty of adapting this type of vehicle to frequent changes in the types of displacements, in particular outdoor/indoor changes.